Of Past, Present and Future
by Steel Fury
Summary: GS/HP A few adepts find themselves in a mysterious new world, in which they have no idea how they got there. How will they deal with this new magic? How will Hogwarts cope with their arrival? What surprises await?
1. New Threats

Ok! I don't know if anyone has done this idea before, and if someone has I haven't read it.. ^_^ Uhh.. yeah. I just hope it isn't too horrible!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Qilo(1) waited nervously outside his master's chambers. What would happen if Lord Voldemort found him standing there? He'd rather not think about it. Things... had not been going so well, and his master was both very irritable and unpredictable. What Qilo WAS able to forsee, however, was that when his Lord was in a bad mood, someone was going to get hurt... namely, him. Hearing no screams nor crashes, and noticing the evident lack of shaking of the structure (which often happened when his lord was angry), Qilo entered the large room with a familiar feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.   
  
"Master?" He asked shakily, not sure what to make of the deafening silence in the darkness, while squinting to try to make out his master.  
  
"Do you know how close I was? I was THIS close to achieving my goal... and whose fault is it that I -- it falied?" Qilo swallowed loudly, highly suspecting that whatever answer he gave would be the wrong one. He chose to believe that it was a rhetorical question, and continued.  
  
"Master, the Death Eaters are awaiting your next command. They are growing restless, and are eager to set out to continue their mission." Qilo waited and visibly tensed when Voldemort didn't give any sign that he had heard. Growing uncomfortable, he began repeating, "Master--"  
  
"QUIET!!" Voldemort's voice echoed commandingly throughout the chamber, Qilo visibly cowering. Silence reigned after the echo of the outburst disappated. However, after a few minutes of standing stock still, a rustling was heard and the silence was interrupted by a string of speech.  
  
"My Lord, the problem is that we need a new approach. Those beings that are a shame to be called wizards are growing far too suspicious and immune to our current tactics." Qilo turned to the entrance, surprised, while Voldemort gazed seemingly uncaringly at the newcomer, though those who knew him well would see the hint of interest in the darkness of his eyes. The newcomer bowed, inconspiciously lifting the sleeve of his cloak to reveal the dark mark. Voldemort studied the mark. It was obvious that it was just imprinted, so this must be a new follower. What would he know about 'current tactics'? Eyes narrowed, Voldemort studied the subject before him. He was middle-aged, with sea green eyes that would've been thought to be artificial if they didn't hold such a firey intensity. His skin was pale yet rough, with short blue hair that contrasted brightly with the dark robes, and a scar running along his left cheek that stuck out on his features. Qilo nervously watched the newcomer. He didn't recognize the man, but then again there were countless followers of the Dark Lord, even though there had been deserters after the.. incident...   
  
"What would you know of tactics and strategy? It is obvious to me that you are very new around here and perhaps you don't know that you should not enter here under any circumstances." Qilo quivered under the surprisingly calm voice that he never knew his master to hold long.   
  
"My Lord, my name is Arkan. I have travelled from very far to find myself here, in basically a different world that I knew nothing of. I come from faraway lands, but as I joined from the outside and quickly became accustomed to strange happenings that are deemed normal here, I quickly realized what was wrong that it caused such devastating failure. Lord Voldemort, the wizards whom you seek to destroy and overcome are already aware of your presence, and putting up more and more defenses. As they will continue to do so, which is why you must act quickly and catch them by surprise."  
  
"And.. Arkan.." Voldemort practically spat out his name, "how would you propose we catch them by surprise?" Arkan visibly grinned.  
  
"You never asked where I was from. In my world, which I am certain is not this one, there is magic. But it is a different kind of magic." Arkan's grin spread as he noticed Voldemort growing more and more interested. "It is true, I have only been here for a few months, but I have studied long and hard the spells and magic that was before unknown to me. Our magic.. our magic is stronger." Voldmort snorted, and grew irritated at his comment that HIS magic was weak. Him - Lord Voldemort - where even the most powerful wizards of the world were fearful of speaking his name and cowered under him. Voldemort sent an energy wave, sending Arkan crashing into the nearest wall with a loud impact.   
  
"Qilo, dispose of this before I do it myself." Quivering, Qilo nodded and shakily made his way toward the form on the other side of the room. Halfway there, however, he stopped and quickly glanced back at his master, alarmed. Voldemort had suddenly gasped, and was now grasping and his head and looking wildly around.  
  
"M-m-master??" They were both startled out of their thoughts as Arkan started laughing, the noise gradually getting louder before he finally stopped when Voldemort held up his wand, ready to cast a spell which in all probability would not be very pleasant.  
  
"That is the power." Arkan said, suddenly serious. "The power of Alchemy! Another lighthouse has been lit, and the ties between our worlds are breaking. Once broken, they will merge together and who knows what will happen." Voldemort stared at the man, wondering what nonsense he was talking. But the power he had felt.. the immense power.. if what Arkan said was true, then Dumbledore and the world would have no way of stopping him! Not even Harry Potter would stand in his way -- not another time.  
  
Voldemort listened intently, as Arkan began his lengthy explanation about the elemental forces of his world, as well as the lighthouses.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Isaac! Garet!" Jenna cried out in surprise and anxiety, seeing that they were facing two mars adepts known to them as Karst and Agatio.   
  
"Jenna?!" Garet called out, although he was preoccupied as a flaming phoenix made out of psyenergy that just about dived into him. Felix watched on in disbelief. Isaac?? What was HE doing here? No doubt trying to stop them from lighting the lighthouses. He would never understand...   
  
"Felix.. don't you think we should help them?" Felix turned to look at Sheba, who had asked the question very quietly. Picard also gave him a look, as he half restrained Jenna from jumping to her childhood friends' aid. Sighing at the new implications, Felix quickly took charge.  
  
"Sheba, Picard, you go further ahead into the lighthouse. We need to light it as soon as possible. Jenna and I will help Isaac and the others." Sheba nodded, smiling slightly while Picard cast him a look telling him not to get killed.   
  
Agatio smirked to himself. They'd get rid of all these fools right now, while two of them went to light the lighthouse for them. Piece of cake.   
  
Karst, on the other hand, was filled with a blinding rage. Upon finding out that blonde boy was Isaac, she had immediately dragged Agatio into a fierce battle with them. "YOU WILL PAY! For what you did to Menardi! And Saturos." She added as an afterthought. She hadn't really known her sister's partner, only that Agatio highly respected him and was fabled for both his strength and strategy. No matter, she'd get her revenge.   
  
Ivan gasped and fell to the ground, after casting his Shine Plasma he felt flames not unlike Garet's (except stronger) engulf him. He registered seeing that girl that Isaac and Garet were intent on rescuing jump into battle, along with.. that guy.. feeling himself drifting, Ivan was relieved when he saw Mia scurrying over and urgently casting ply.   
  
Felix watched the Jupiter adept fall, but as he was being helped, Felix quickly turned his attention towards his sister who was promptly attacking with her sword. Once out of the way, he concentrated on his psyenergy.   
  
"RAGNAROK!" Felix started, surprised that his voice was not the only one who shouted the word out. Jerking his head towards Isaac, he noticed the other Venus adept staring back at him. Twin swords of fire -- yet fueled by the power of the earth -- instantaneously came crashing down on the two offending mars adepts. Karst and Agatio shuddered visibly, looking tired and beaten. Ivan stood up, thanking Mia for healing him, but his eyes were intent on the battle, not daring to hope for the best. Garet and Jenna visibly relaxed, obviously convinced that the worst was over; and so was the battle.   
  
Thus, they were incredibly surprised when suddenly a huge beam of psyenergy was headed towards them, an impending doom and a streak that impacted them painfully. Finding himself on the ground, Felix tried to keep his head clear as he attempted to think of a solution. Everyone was very badly injured, and laying on the ground. No doubt Karst and Agatio were nearly done, and had used up all their psyenergy on that attack.. but they were still better off than their current party. Cursing himself, he tried desperately to find a way to protect Jenna. His attention, however, was diverted when there was a faint glow, and Agatio and Karst's insane laughter (which had been ringing in their ears for a while now) and slow progression towards the downed adepts was abruptly stopped.   
  
"What are you doing here?!" Karst hissed. Felix listened for a reply, but there was none.  
  
"Ply..." A voice whispered quietly, and Felix, feeling completely healed, stood up quickly and turned around.  
  
"Alex!!" He shouted out, wondering in his mind why their mysterious companion had suddenly appeared to heal them all. The mercury adept didn't reply him, but smiled slightly at Felix, and said nothing as his eyes met Mia's astonished blue ones.  
  
He lingered for a moment, before disappearing in another mist of blue light leaving the entire group in a shocked silence.  
  
"I'LL KILL HIM!!" Karst raged, while Agatio looked like he was just about ready to tear up the whole lighthouse then and there.   
  
"Karst.. we cannot finish them without being healed. The two who set up to light the lighthouse would have enough time to finish their task without interference. We must leave now." Agatio told his partner through clenched teeth. Karst, clearly enraged, stopped herself from retaliation against Agatio, who looked like he would explode at any moment. "Next time, you will all be taken care of. And don't expect your accomplist to be around to save you." And with that, the two mars adepts disappeared into a passage in the wall most likely leading out of the lighthouse cursing Alex all the way.   
  
"We have to finish them now when they're weakened!" Garet suddenly exclaimed, ending the silence that had reigned after Agatio and Karst made their departure. The other adepts shook their heads, knowing better than to rush after them.  
  
"We have to make sure the Jupiter lighthouse isn't lit." Isaac said icily, staring at Felix who stared back. The tension in the room was broken as a bright purple glow filled the room and the lighthouse started to shake.  
  
"The lighthouse!" Ivan gasped.   
  
"It's too late.. it's been lit." Jenna said, trying to keep her balance. Falling to the floor, they were surrounded in a green light and seem to sink through the floor before everything went black.  
  
---------------------  
  
Severus Snape and Professor McGonagall were sitting nervously in front of Headmaster Dumbledore's office. They had felt a huge power and disturbance, and by the look on Dumbledore's face it was obvious he had too.  
  
"Would anyone care to explain what that was?" Snape snapped, mainly at McGonagall who shot him a disdainful look.  
  
"I have as much an idea as you do." She replied somewhat sourly.  
  
"Now now, it is not the time for bickering to occur between houses. We all felt that power surge, and I'm sure other members of the staff and some of the students did too since it was of such great magnitude. I thought that you might want to voice your concerns."  
  
"well, it's not like we can do anything about it." Snape said calmly. "We don't know who it was, what it was, or where it came from."  
  
"Well, we know that it was magic.. but it felt.. different. I would say it's He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but the magic didn't feel like his. And the power..."  
  
"The dark lord is more powerful than you think." Snape snapped.  
  
"It did feel.. different. However, we would do well to assume it was Voldemort and take necessary precautions. Who knows what he's planning." Dumbledore said seriously. As Professors Snape and McGonagall left his office, his brow creased and a worried expression crossed his face. The power was immense, and he was sure that the source wasn't from Voldemort.. although it may have something to do with him. If that was the case, what was this new threat?   
  
--------------------  
  
Felix groaned as he got up. He awoke to find himself staring up at the blue sky. Immediately, his first concern was of Jenna. Scrambling up, he noticed Jenna, Isaac, Ivan and Mia sprawled across the green grass. Isaac groaned, and Felix hurried over to Jenna. Checking her pulse and seeing her eyes flutter, he breathed a sigh of relief and began to scan their surroundings. The grass was certainly very green, and the Jupiter Lighthouse was nowhere in sight. In fact, Felix was sure he had never seen this place before. They were facing a gigantic lake which seemed to stretch endlessly into the horizon before the shore was sighted. A forest also lay to the left. At least they'd have some source of food. If worst came to worst, they could always rummage through that forest for some source of nourishment. Lost in his thoughts, Felix didn't notice when Jenna fully came back to conciousness.  
  
Finding her brother sitting protectively beside her and looking around at their location, Jenna was surprised when she couldn't catch even a glimpse of the Jupiter Lighthouse. She sat up quickly as she heard Isaac and Ivan groan, slowly getting up. Her brother noticed she was awake, and gave her one of his rare smiles before glancing at Isaac apprehensively, which Jenna frowned at.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Mia's groggy voice carried to their ears. The mercury adept looked tired, but was still willing to heal anyone who needed it.   
  
"We're fine." Felix replied gruffly. Isaac's eyes flashed, but before anything could be said Ivan interrupted the impending fight.  
  
"Hey.. look over there." His timid voice turned their gazes towards a huge structure that looked like a castle except none of them had ever seen anything that remotely resembled it. It was huge and towered over them in the near distance, and Felix mentally slapped himself for being so careless and caught up to not notice it. "I'd say our best bet is to go there and ask them where we are." They unanimously agreed (for once), and started making their way towards their destination, which they more than hoped was friendly.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1) Ok, Qilo is made up just like Arkan is. This whole story (even though it's one chapter so far) was inpsired by White Angel's "The New Students" which is a YGO/HP crossover which is really good and you should read.   
  
If there's any typos or wrong names or anything plz let me know. Thx! ^_^ R+R! 


	2. Healers of Boredom

Hey! Sorry it took so long to update! And thanks to the reviewers! ^_^ Yeah, my internet stopped working cause my modem was broken.. you have NO idea how sad that was. And don't worry!! Alex is for SURE in this story.. how could I NOT include him??  
  
And I know it may seem to really focus on Harry's group.. (at least it does to me) but don't worry! This IS focused on Golden Sun.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I forgot it in the last chapter, but I don't on GS or HP.  
  
--------------------  
  
Professor McGonagall found it hard to concentrate on her work that day. Which was quite a change from usual, since she was not easily distracted. She snorted as she thought of Snape's reaction. Sure, he had been through a lot with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but all the same. There had to be something they could do, and it seemed that both she and Dumbledore were fairly certain that Voldemort was not alone in whatever he was planning. That sudden surge of magic and power.. what spell could Voldemort have been casting?? Classes started tomorrow, and most of the students were already arriving and trying to make themselves at home at Hogwarts again. It was always tiresome -- although she would never admit it. The first years coming in, the ongoing rivalry between Griffyndors and Slytherins.. what was probably the rising of the dark lord. Some days...  
  
"Professor! Have you seen Neville's ---" McGonagall looked down at a flushing Ron Weasly.  
  
"Well, nice to see you too after a long summer Ronald Weasly." She watched as he blushed somewhat embarassed, "And no, I haven't seen whatever it is Neville has lost now." Nodding his understanding, he quickly rushed out of the room. She sighed. It was going to be a long year.  
  
------  
  
"Malfoy, stop!" Hermione yelled as he was about to step on Neville's missing wand. He cast her a furious glance before looking at the ground, a sudden smirk overcoming his face.   
  
"Oh my, what a shame it would be if someone stepped on this and it accidentally broke." Malfoy said, his voice gaining a sudden smoothness to it and the smirk never leaving.   
  
"Malfoy, don't you dare."  
  
"Ohhh, and the great, invincible Harry Potter is going to stop me." He gave the glaring Harry a sneer. Crabbe and Goyle were standing near the wall watching the exchange, snickering every so often between bites of packaged food that they had brought along. However, unfortunately for whatever Malfoy was planning, as the insults were being shot out Neville had come running into the room and had tripped on Goyle's foot, tumbling into Malfoy. This, however, inadvertantly saved his once-missing wand.  
  
"Oh!! There it is! Thanks for helping you guys!" His round face gave out what could have been a million thanks to Harry, Ron and Hermione before rushing off clutching his wand to do who knows what. Malfoy, after stumbling, stared after the boy looking angry and flustered. Ron tried his best not to laugh, but his efforts were in vain as he suddenly burst out in laughter. Harry became alert when Malfoy's hand twitched towards what must have been his wand, but the other boy quickly stomped off towards the Slytherin dorms.  
  
"That was great!" Ron exclaimed once Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had disappeared.  
  
"Oh grow up, it wasn't that funny. Neville was tripped, and nearly had his wand crushed on the floor." Hermione said somewhat scoldingly.  
  
"Oh come on! The year hasn't even really started yet! Besides, Neville could have gotten a new wand if his had actually broken.. which it DIDN'T." Harry groaned at Ron's retaliation. He had just witnessed one fight, and didn't want to to be involved in another.   
  
"Uhh guys? I think I'm going to go outside and fly on my broom a bit." Harry commented neutrally, hoping for a clean escape. Hermione and Ron's attention didn't flicker until they heard Fred and George's voices.  
  
"Practicing for Quidditch already, eh Harry?" Harry nearly jumped a foot in the air upon suddenly hearing them and realizing that they had appeared behind them.  
  
"Uhh.. sure.. but it's mostly just to get flying again. It's been a whole summer."  
  
"Sure, whatever you say Harry!" George said, giving him a good natured slap on the back. Ron's eyebrows rose curiously as Harry seemed to get more nervous by the second and quickly rushed off to get his broom and probably run outside. His attention quickly turned to his brothers as they began saying something about him.  
  
"So our little brother is a fifth year..." Fred began, looking thoughtful. Ron was immediately suspicious.  
  
"I know.. how time passes. Say, Fred, do you suppose he'll be asking Hermione out anytime soon? I mean they're always together.." Both Ron and Hermione had turned a bright shade of crimson, and by now had ran halfway down the long hallway leaving Fred and George to laugh to themselves.  
  
-----  
  
"Geez, you guys hardly say anything!" Jenna complained loudly. "I mean, I've known almost ALL you guys since forever.. and we've been walking for how long now?? And you DO know I'm dying from boredom?" Isaac and Felix had been deep in thought, and every so often had been caught glaring at each other. Ivan and Mia had been travelling in silence as well, but for Ivan that was normal. He had always been very quiet. Mia however..  
  
"Well Jenna, you haven't known me since forever. There has to be something we can talk about." Mia smiled at Jenna's look of pure shock and relief.   
  
"Well.. yeah!" Jenna quickly shuffled next to the mercury adept, eager for any form social interaction. Hey, if they had to be walking until their toes fell off, might as well not walk until their toes fell off in boredom.   
  
"So how long have you known Isaac and Garet?"  
  
"Oh a long long time. We'd always play together as kids, me, Felix, Isaac and Garet.." Jenna's tone became sadder. "And they were always there for me after.. the accident." Felix, who had been listening, felt the guilt rise up in his chest and continued staring at the ground. After a long silence in which Jenna composed herself, and finding the lack of talking very awkward, decided to make Mia do some talking and find out about the only girl in their group now that Sheba had disappeared somewhere. "So, where are you from?"  
  
"Me?" Mia seemed taken aback. After receiving an obvious 'duh' from Jenna she continued. "I'm from Imil. It's way up north. It's where I grew up and have lived all my life as the town's healer."  
  
"Up north?? Wow, it's really cold up there. How do you heal all of the people who freeze up there?" Mia smiled at Jenna's slightly ignorant and very blunt question.  
  
"Well, there are the occassional travellers who aren't prepared for the cold, but for the most part everyone is used to it. And I've been healing for years. It was hard, most people I had to heal were those with sickness. There was this horrible flu that came around every winter.. but I had an apprentice." Mia glanced at Jenna, who was listening very intently, then at Isaac whose interest seemed to have peaked.  
  
"Did you always have an apprentice to help you?" Isaac, who had not said anything for what seemed like and was probably hours, unexpectedly asked.  
  
"... No, but most of the time yes. Before, my father was the healer and I helped him. I had no need of an apprentice." Mia was sure Isaac was just using this opportunity to find out more about Alex, a subject which Mia had closed often. However, she was sure that Felix and Jenna weren't aware that she knew him, and she also knew that Isaac would never tell them on purpose. Besides.. it was time that she told Isaac and Ivan a bit about him. If he was an enemy... they should know, right?  
  
"So why did you get one? Was it a him or a her? When did you meet them? How did you meet them?" Mia blinked at Jenna's sudden outburst of questions. Great. She just HAD to go and offer Jenna someone to talk to. Now look what she had gotten herself into.  
  
"Well, my apprentice was a him. I met him when we were about 12. Some of our villagers found him wandering a circle around the outskirts of Imil, with what seemed like rags on although he didn't seem cold. They asked him if he was looking for someone and he replied 'the walls of Imil and the Armor of the God of Rivers'. I guess the villagers were kind of spooked and hesistantly led him to the entrance of the gates, not entirely sure what he meant. From then on I often saw him wandering the streets, sometimes the only person not smiling on bright days even though he was a kid like me. I'd never met anyone like him, and I tried talking to him numerous times, although he'd always slightly glare at me or look right through me with distant eyes." Mia paused thoughtfully, and seemed to be reliving her story. Jenna was thoroughly entranced, and waited impatiently for Mia to go on.  
  
Isaac and Ivan exchanged looks which Felix caught.   
  
/Mia certainly is telling us a lot about Alex. She has never told us much about him before./ Ivan told Isaac in his mind.  
  
/Well, she needed time. Felix and Jenna as well as the rest of them don't know that she knew Alex. Only those who were on top of Mercury Lighthouse after we battled Saturos know that. Besides, it'll be good for her to open up, and it will give us more information./  
  
/Sure Isaac.. I just hope she doesn't get too upset and is telling us this on her own will and not because it was forced out of her./  
  
/....../  
  
"Well, you were probably such a good healer you didn't need him around for long, right?" Startled, Mia looked in Isaac's direction. Sure, it was a compliment.. but it sounded very uncharacteristic of him. Anyway, didn't he want to know more about Alex? Looking closer, she realized that he was looking at her with concern and he gave her a slight nod. He giving her a way out? What she didn't notice was the slight tug at Ivan's lips as he tried to hold back a smile.   
  
/Looks like you agree with me. That was very nice of you./  
  
/...../   
  
Mia shook her head at Isaac. "Shall I continue?" She almost smiled as Jenna's head flew wildly up and down, and her patience was barely controlled. "Anyway, Father taught me a lot about our tribe's duty to the Mercury Lighthouse. How it was our job to guard and protect it. So I was surprised when late one night I went to my favourite spot and found A--" she stopped herself quickly. ".. found my future apprentice sitting there gazing out to the lighthouse. I'll leave out our conversation.. but after that talk he came around more. He quickly became my best friend and was very eager to learn how to become a healer. This surprised me -- as a child I had always thought about learning how to heal to be chore but he didn't seem to think so. He respected my father greatly, and my father trained him to help me out and become Imil's second healer. It was lucky he did, because after Father died.. that's when things got hard."   
  
Felix had listened to the story rather intently, and he got the impression that this story was of some significance. He had seen the way Isaac and Ivan had suddenly become more attentive, and even tense at some times. They knew something that he and Jenna didn't.. but what could it possibly be? It was a story of Mia's childhood.. and how she found her apprentice. Of what importance was this? Felix was determined to find out.  
  
Jenna, on the other hand, was totally thrilled with the story. She could sympathize, sure, but there was certainly no boredom left in her. "Wow.. so how'd you meet up with Isaac and Garet?"  
  
"Oh, they came into Imil in search of you and the others. We helped each other get to the top of the Mercury Lighthouse."   
  
"I knew they'd find me.. they --" Jenna began, casting a grateful look at Isaac before Ivan cut in.  
  
"Uhh.. you guys? I know that Picard and Sheba were lighting the Jupiter Lighthouse and all..." Here Isaac became slightly tenser at remembering the conflict and tried to restrain the urge to take Felix down right then and there. "but Garet was with us. So where is he?" The sudden realization dawned on them.. they were missing Garet! He had been at the battle.. so then could he possibly have been sent somewhere else in.. well, wherever they were? All 5 adepts stared at each other in nothing less and nothing more than a shocked silence.  
  
Where was Garet??  
  
(O_o What great friends.. it took them HOW long to realize he was missing??)  
  
------  
  
"ISAAC?!! IVAN!! MIA!!" Garet yelled in exasperation. "JENNA?!" ... "Felix??" He added as an afterthought. ANYONE would do. He had seen them covered in a green glow and sink through the floor.. but where WERE they?! He had been running around the lighthouse frantically after it had been lit and sent out a tremendous force that shook the entire structure massively. Surprisingly, even though he was looking around very alertly for his friends he didn't notice the two forms in front of him and crashed right into a thin frame.  
  
"Owwww..." he muttered to himself. He got up sluggishly and blinked, looking at who he had just plowed down. "SHEBA!" Behind her he saw Picard, someone he had never known or met until just earlier. "Oh!! Sorry!" He apologized quickly and held out his hand to help her up, which she took.  
  
"Garet, right?" Picard asked almost casually.  
  
"The one and only.." He knew he shouldn't be so friendly with these two.. they of course were the ones who lit the lighthouse.. and could possibly be the cause of the others' disappearance. But why would they want to make Felix and Jenna disappear? Ok, so his conspiracy theory didn't really make sense, but none of his logic rarely ever did. Right now, however, he was just too happy to see other people around and not be alone in running around cluelessly around the maze of a lighthouse. Right.. the others... "Ok, well, wewerefightingandthenyoulitthelighthouseandIsaac,Ivan,Mia,Jenna,andFelixgotsuckedintoagreenportalthinganddisappeared!" (I hope you can translate that.. I know it's a lot of words squished together.. O_o)  
  
Sheba and Picard stared at him uncomprehendingly. "What??" Picard asked, in clear confusion.  
  
"We were fighting and then when the ligthouse was lit a green glow sucked the others in! I've been trying to find them ever since!" Garet replied, getting impatient.  
  
"A green glow? I don't think that has anything to do with the ligthouse. I mean, that has never happened before." Sheba said thoughtfully.  
  
"Well it obviously has now!" Garet replied, getting nervous as the fact that the others were gone sunk in.   
  
"Hey, calm down." Picard said, as he watched Sheba try to think and contact Felix and Jenna mentally.  
  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! You've got to be kidding me! How can I calm down at a time like this?"  
  
"I can't contact them.. they must be far away. Something must have happened .. but what?" Sheba said worriedly.  
  
"Well, it was a green glow.. maybe it was that Alex guy you know." Picard suggested.  
  
"ALEX?!" Garet exclaimed, suddenly looking very enraged.  
  
"Er.. Picard.. I don't think it could have been Alex. I don't think he is able to teleport that many people, and he has a BLUE glow, not green. Plus, why would he transport all of them? It makes no sense." Sheba analyzed logically. How Garet hated logic.  
  
"WHAT?! Listen, we didn't even know he could teleport in the FIRST place, and he's never tried to teleport that many people, so how do we know that he can't? Besides, who knows why that adept does anything he does anyway? He's against us, yet with you.. then somewhat with you and yet not.. then he helps out those two fire adepts that took Saturos and Menardi's place? But at the most crucial stage of battle turns against them and helps us. Who knows why he does ANTYHING he does?! If YOU do, I'd like to hear it."   
  
"... Garet does have a point, Sheba." The Jupiter adept 'hmph'ed. Yes! Score one for Garet logic. The first time it's paid off.   
  
"We should stick together, until we find the rest of our parties. I don't know Alex, so I have no opinion on that matter, however I'm fairly sure that they're no longer in this lighthouse. Shall we leave?" Count Picard to be the reasonable, level-headed one.   
  
"....."   
  
".. whatever."   
  
Picard sighed as he was met with Sheba's usual quietness and what seemed to be a peeved Garet. He hoped that they'd find the others soon.. for his sanity's sake.  
  
--------------------  
  
FINALLY!! DONE!! Gaaaah, these chapters take a long time to write.. and I'm only on my second one. O_o Please review!!  
  
And I think it's a little weird how I wrote first about Harry, then about all the GS ppl.. but that's ok, right?? And I know!! Alex has only made one appearance so far, but I decided to mention a little bit of his past here. There'll be more later when he comes in.. but that's for later. And they're meeting Hogwarts soon!  
  
Please R+R! ^_^ 


	3. Meetings

Hey, sorry it took a while to update.. heh heh? I'm still here! No worries. ^_^ Well, I hope someone is still reading this fic. The more reviews the faster I update! Cause I get inspired.. heh heh. Ok, anyway.  
  
And I know Alex seems kind of cut right now, and they're talking about boring stuff in his past but he will appear! I'm just waiting for the perfect time. I have an important task for him... ;)   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GS or HP.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"... this doesn't look like any building I've ever seen. Not in Angara, Idejima, Gondowan..." Ivan mused to himself softly, mentally ticking off the continents.  
  
"Me neither, but the people here may know where we are, and may help us get back to the lighthouse to find Garet." Ivan jumped slightly, surprised that Isaac had heard him.  
  
"Yeah, you're right.. it's just... I don't know, I have a strange feeling about this but I don't know what it is." A flash of concern flashed across Isaac's face, but it was quickly masked.  
  
"Don't worry! Geez, that's all you guys do! We'll never find out if these guys are friends or enemies and if they'll help us or not unless we go in!" Jenna shouted as they neared the looming, approaching castle.   
  
"... uhh, guys? Where is the front door?" Isaac gaped at the Garet-like question that came from Mia. "What are you looking at? As if YOU know where it is." The group stopped, dumbfounded, staring at each other in silence.  
  
"Well, how about we go look for it?" Felix said, briefly closing his eyes. Everyone's gaze quickly snapped to the usually quiet adept.  
  
"Count my brother to have the best solution." Jenna exclaimed, winking at Felix who sighed in return. He then turned around, and began going to the left side of the castle.  
  
"HEY!! WAIT UP!" Jenna yelled very loudly, making Ivan flinch, and set off towards her brother. Isaac sighed and tried to refrain from rubbing his temple.   
  
"Ok, Mia, you go with them and make sure nothing happens and me and Ivan will go to the right. We'll meet back here ..." Isaac paused, looking at the sun fairly low in the sky, "... before dusk. Don't be out once the sun goes down, it'll be much harder to find each other."   
  
"Sure Isaac, don't worry about us. Felix and Jenna will be fine, as long as I'm there." Mia winked at him, and started off quickly towards the latter named adepts. Isaac sighed again, and looked towards Ivan, who was smiling.  
  
"Come on, they'll be fine. Let's go and find.." Ivan flinched, "the entrance."   
  
"Am I the only one who finds this kind of sad?"  
  
"Trust me, you're not alone." Ivan said, although that small smile was still on his lips. And so, they began walking in the opposite direction of the other three adepts in their group.  
  
------  
  
"Where's Harry? They're almost serving dinner in the Great Hall. He's going to be late." Hermione said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry, there's still time. Besides, he's probably still out there on his Nimbus flying around with Fred and George." Hermione's eyebrows rose at Ron's comment.  
  
"Fred and George?"  
  
"Yeah, they went out to join him not long ago. Something about teaching Harry a thing or two about flying." Ron replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Poor Harry. I think he just wanted to go out flying. Not practice, just flying without any distractions." Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, well, what're you gonna do? We'll see him at dinner." Ron replied nonchalantly. "... let's just hope Malfoy doesn't get the same idea and goes out there too."   
  
"..."  
  
-----  
  
"... do you hear something?" Ivan asked, suddenly stopping. Isaac stopped too. He had been so lost in his thoughts, that he hadn't been paying much attention to their surroundings. Besides, Ivan was always the observative one.   
  
"Hey! I do hear voices coming from down there." Isaac and Ivan were both looking towards what was behind a far corner.  
  
"Ok.. let's go." Ivan said softly, and both of them were making their way slowly towards the source of the noises. If there were people there, and you went too fast, they might be startled and attack you. They didn't want a fight, they just needed some help.  
  
-----  
  
"For the last time, go away Malfoy!" Harry was on the brink of yelling with impatience.  
  
"I don't think so, Potter. This field belongs to me as much as it belongs to you." Fred and George were watching the ongoing arguement passively, hoping that Harry would get this Malfoy kid out of here and out of the way so that they could continue practicing their flying manoevures for the new Quidditch season.  
  
"Please, just LEAVE!"   
  
"Aww, is little Harry Potter getting frustrated? I knew I shouldn't have made him angry! He's going to hurt me with his lightning scar!" Malfoy exclaimed in mock fear.  
  
That was the last straw for Harry. He knew he'd get in trouble, but it wasn't like he was attacking Malfoy with his wand or anything. Taking off, he charged the blonde with his broom. Malfoy, however, had seen it coming and sped off in the opposite direction, smirking.   
  
"Finally! Some excitement!" George exclaimed to his brother, as they watched the high speed chase on brooms, which was surprising very close to the ground. Well, that just made it more exhilirating. Everyone knew that the closer you were to the ground, the more painful it was when you fell off... plus at the speed they were going, it was going to be very painful for whoever was unfortunate enough to take the fall.   
  
"At least it isn't as boring, and it has to be good for dodging techniques!" Fred said to George, as they watched the two boys who were facing each other in anger.  
  
Malfoy grinned, as he let Harry catch up with him before lashing out at him with his foot and speeding up again. He turned around to watch Harry fall off his broom, and land on his stomach. Suddenly he saw Harry's eyes widen, and same with the Weasly brothers and he turned around just as he crashed into something.  
  
Malfoy hit the ground hard, his breath leaving him completely. Fred and George came running towards them, as did Harry after getting his broom which lay a few feet away from him.   
  
"What the hell?! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU --"  
  
The Slytherin seemingly had crashed into another boy, head on. The said boy had neat but now slightly ruffled blond hair, the strangest violet eyes, and was now laying bewildered on the ground in front of them. However, that's not what had made Malfoy stop mid-yell, or the size of Harry and the twins' eyes grow considerably larger. It also wasn't what made them all take an instinctive, defensive step back.   
  
No, the small, blonde hair boy didn't make Malfoy sweat, but his taller companion did. He also had blonde hair, except it was spiked up. He had piercing blue eyes, and strangely enough wore blue armor. But what they were all focusing on was the broad sword being held in a firm grip by leather gloves pointed in their direction -- more specifically, Malfoy's.  
  
------  
  
"Are you sure we should be wandering this far from the lighthouse? What if they're back in there right now?" Garet asked, glancing back at the glowing purple structure. "... HELLO?!" Garet shouted at the two accompanying adepts, who remained silent. "Oh god, I'm stuck with two Ivans."  
  
".. Ivan?" Sheba asked hurriedly, before she could stop herself.  
  
".. Yeah, Ivan. So, NOW you want to talk do you?" Garet asked stubbornly, raising his eyebrows. Embarassed, Sheba turned away, her cheeks a light shade of pink. "Nonono! Wait, I take it back! I'll tell you anything you want to know about Ivan as long I have SOMEONE to talk to!"  
  
"You remind me a lot of Jenna." Picard said, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Well, we both ARE mars adepts.." Garet said, somewhat boastfully. His face suddenly fell, making Picard look up.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing.. nothing..." There was a long silence, before Garet suddenly burst out, "do you think we'll ever find them? I mean.. a green light? They could be anywhere! Maybe they're not even on this continent!"  
  
"You underestimate them." Sheba said quietly. "They are more than capable of taking care of themselves, and they are in a much larger group than we are. I'd be more worried about us, we don't even have an earth adept with us."  
  
Garet stared at her, opened his mouth to begin talking, but shut it again.  
  
"I wouldn't say we are that bad off, Sheba." Picard said, temporarily grinning making the two other adepts suspicious, "After all, you have a Lemurian with you! How could you go wrong?"  
  
Garet nearly tripped and stumbled forward while Sheba stared at Picard for a moment then looked up at the sky. "May the wind help us. Jupiter knows we need it."  
  
-----  
  
"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, I'm very grateful for this opportunity and I'll try my best."  
  
"It's all one can ask for. I'm sure you'll fit in as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher just fine. I need you to keep an eye out for Harry and the other students.. dark times may be approaching us again."  
  
"We seem shrouded in dark times now, do we not?"   
  
"So it would seem." Professor Dumbledore extended his hand, and it was shaken by a rough one. Green eyes shined in the light as a firm shake was exchanged.  
  
------  
  
"Ivan! Are you alright?" Isaac said, sword not wavering from the extremely pale boy. Ivan laid there for a moment, trying to catch his breath, before he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"I'm fine.. just fell.."  
  
"Whoooa... listen, we didn't mean any harm, and I'm sure Malfoy didn't either... we were just practicing for Qudditch!" Fred exclaimed, his hands still raised.  
  
"Are you students here?? Where did you get that sword and armor? Listen, if you just chill a bit, and stop pointing that at us then we can all go back inside and no one will have to know about this." George said, trying to not sound nervous but failing miserably.  
  
Ivan stood up, clutching his staff and looking at their attackers. There were two twins, who were really tall. Then there were two shorter boys, one with brown hair and glasses, and the other with pale blonde hair who had crashed into him. He shifted his gaze to Isaac, who definitely looked like he was ready to take on any possible threats with a swing of his sword.  
  
"Who are you?" Ivan asked tentatively.  
  
"We're Gryffindors. Who are you?" Harry asked cautiously at their confused looks.   
  
"Gryffindors?" Isaac asked, confused.  
  
"Where are we?" Ivan asked. Fred's hands dropped by his sides and all 4 students stared at the two like they were crazy.   
  
"You're at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry of course!!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"Tell me they're not muggles!" Malfoy growled under his breath.  
  
"How could they have gotten here if they were?" Harry asked, "Besides, muggles do not dress like that."  
  
"And you would know, wouldn't you Potter?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
Isaac lowered his sword, he was fairly certain that these strange people weren't enemies. Even if they were, he doubted that they could do anything that would seriously harm either he or Ivan.   
  
"We need to know where we are.. we may not even be on the same continent as the Jupiter Lighthouse."   
  
Fred gaped at the spiky haired blonde boy, "You're in Europe! And why would you be looking for a lighthouse anyway? Lost your ship?"  
  
Isaac gave him a hardened stare, "That business is our own, and it is not a matter with which you should joke around. Ivan, can you ask the others if they have found anything yet?"  
  
"So, you're name's Ivan then?" Harry asked, hoping to gain friendly conversation but receiving no reply.  
  
Ivan nodded to Isaac, and found a mental connection with Mia whom he knew would not mind his presence in her mind. He wouldn't know what Jenna or Felix would've done if he had suddenly started talking to them in their minds. Although, maybe they were used to it with Sheba being there. /Mia! It's me, Ivan./  
  
Well, who else would it be? came the almost immediate reply.  
  
Isaac wants to know if you've found anything yet.  
  
Nope, nothing. This castle thing is huge! Felix is talking a lot more now that it's practically just him and Jenna though.  
  
Why, you're not with them?  
  
Well, yeah I am.. but.. I'm more just tagging along.  
  
... you're eavesdropping on them, aren't you Mia?  
  
... I don't know what you're talking about Ivan. Anyway, have you and Isaac found anything?  
  
Well.. this strange boy crashed straight into me. They say we're at Hogwarts.. I think they said it was a school. They also say that we're on the continent of Europe.  
  
What?! Where are you?  
  
Isaac sized each person before him up. It was impossible to tell how strong they were -- esspecially if they were adepts. And didn't they say that they were on a different continent? It would take them forever to get to the Mars Lighthouse, unless by some fluke it was here (which Isaac doubted due to the blunt remark about lighthouses and ships), and meet up with Garet.   
  
"What are they doing?? They're just standing there.. Wasn't that kid supposed to ask someone something?" George asked no one in paticular.  
  
"Yeah, contact the other freaks so they can have a muggle meeting right here in front of Hogwarts." Malfoy scoffed, causing Harry to roll his eyes.  
  
The comment, however, made Ivan's features sadden a bit. Everyone always called him a freak, although he supposed there was nothing he could do about it. Even living among the people of Kalay for so long -- they still didn't consider him one of their own. At least now he wasn't alone.. now that he had met the other adepts. "Isaac, they're coming." The older adept nodded, while the group opposite them stared dumbfounded.  
  
"That's it, Potter, I'm leaving this circus." Malfoy threw his hands up, and holding up his broom, made his way back to the castle probably to shower up and get ready for dinner at the Great Hall.  
  
"Good riddance.." Harry muttered under his breath, and Isaac couldn't help but agree.  
  
The two groups were left silently staring at each other, the twins trying to stop themselves from whispering to each other. Luckily, they had plenty of encouragement by catching glimpses Isaac's sword that had been placed in it's sheath.  
  
Suddenly, Harry stuck his hand out towards Ivan. "Harry Potter. I'm sorry about Malfoy, it was partly my fault he crashed into you."  
  
Ivan smiled, "I'm Ivan of Kalay, pleased to meet you." He said softly, shaking Harry's hand. Harry then turned to the taller boy, hand still outstretched. Isaac looked at it for a while, studying Harry's face and silently contemplating.  
  
"HARRY DON'T!! HE'LL CUT YOUR HAND OFF! OR MAYBE EVEN YOUR HEAD!!" George yelled at the top of his lungs just as the Venus adept grasped the other's hand.  
  
"Isaac of Vale." He said quietly but firmly.   
  
Harry smiled broadly, "I've never heard of Kalay or Vale. Where are they?"  
  
"... Angara." Isaac replied shortly, leaving Harry confused.  
  
"The continent?" Ivan added helpfully.  
  
"WHAT?! There is no continent called Angara! maybe you mean Australia or Antarctica." Fred exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe you just haven't heard or discovered it yet." Ivan suggested, confused.  
  
"We've discovered all the continents! There are seven! And there's no Angara." George nodded, backing up his brother but leaving the two adepts more confused than before.  
  
"Maybe you'd like to go in and talk to Professor Dumbledore.. he would probably know what to do and maybe he could help you." Harry offered uncertainly, earning a nod from Isaac who was looking off into the distance.  
  
"ISAAC!! IVAN!!" Harry turned in surprise to see two girls and another boy running towards them, also wearing strange clothing and armor.  
  
"Oh great.. there's more of them." Fred moaned, earning a glare from Isaac.  
  
"Hi! I'm Jenna, and this is Mia, and my brother Felix." Mia and Jenna happily smiled at the strangers, while Felix cast them the same look that Isaac had.  
  
Harry and the twins, however, were relieved that there were some more normal people here that didn't give you the constant fear of being slashed at with a sharp weapon of some sort.  
  
"I'm Fred!"  
  
"I'm George!" Both brother introduced themselves to the girls at the same time, Fred earning a cold glare from Felix when he tried to shake Jenna's hand.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said, wondering if they too would not have heard of his name. He thought it was odd, but he was happy that some people didn't know his whole past and would only talk to him because he was a celebrity.  
  
"Hi Harry." Mia said kindly, while Felix nodded at him.  
  
"Harry was going to show us to Professor Dumbledore, whom he said may be able to help us." Ivan said in his usual quiet voice.  
  
"Yeah, we'd better get going then. It's getting dark and dinner's going to be served really soon." George said, looking at the sky.  
  
"Dinner?? Great, I'm starved!" Jenna exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Sighing, Felix motioned for them to lead the way.  
  
And so, the strange group now consisting of a pair of twins, the famous Gryffindor named Harry Potter, and a group of 5 adepts finally made their way into the building known as Hogwarts.  
  
--------------------  
  
I'm sorry, I couldn't think of how to end the chapter. Heh heh? Ok, please review! And it's saddening me how long this is taking, because I know exactly when Alex is going to show up.. it's just.. taking longer than expected.  
  
Please review! Because I love hearing your comments and they make me happy! ^_^  
  
And if you have any ideas, you can submit them.   
  
I also feel really stupid, because it was set to not letting anonymous reviewers review (I know, weird sentence). So yeah, if you tried to send in an anonymous review (which i doubt) I'M SORRY! It's fixed now.  
  
I'll try to update regularly, but it's hard. I'm also trying to work on my other fic, Setver, but I like this one more. I'll continue it, but it may take even longer than this one to update. I'll try! 


	4. Lodgings

Thx so much for the reviews! I'm glad at least someone is reading this.. -_-   
  
A reviewer (Killing Perfection) wanted me to add Picard, Sheba and Garet soon.. well, they still have some more stuff to do in the GS world. That, and I'm waiting to add Alex in, but like I've said before, u guys are going to have to be patient. It's going to take awhile for everything to be set up.  
  
And the reviews didn't show up! At least I got them through e-mail, so I know what you guys said.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update!! I was going to post this chapter last weekend, except it wasn't finished yet and exams are just starting. So I'm sorry!   
  
Diclaimer: I do not own GS or HP.  
  
---------------------  
  
Harry lead the strange group in silence. The two taller boys-- what were their names? Isaac and Felix? They made him very uncomfortable. They looked so serious and had such hard eyes. The others in the group were nice enough however, and didn't seem to mind Isaac and Felix's company. Even though.. there were a few tense moments between the two. He hoped he wouldn't get into too much trouble for letting these strange people in Hogwarts.. what if the other wizards thought that they were muggles? It was obvious they were not, unless they were some very good actors with costumes.. but Harry was sure that other wizards that weren't muggle-borns had no clue what muggles were really like. This might be harder than he thought.. how was he supposed to find Professor Dumbledore without attracting any attention?   
  
"Wow.. this place is huge!" Harry turned around, after hearing Jenna comment a bit TOO loudly.  
  
"Yeah I know.. I don't think I've seen anything this big except a palace." Mia said in awe, and Ivan was inclined to agree.  
  
/Isaac, is something wrong?/ The blonde boy jumped, hearing Ivan's concerned voice suddenly in his mind.  
  
/No, nothing's wrong Ivan. Why do you ask?/   
  
/Well, you've been awfully quiet. Are you still worried about Garet? Or do you think these new people aren't as friendly as they seem?/  
  
/... I told you Ivan, it's nothing./ Isaac turned to look at Ivan's worried face.   
  
"Hey, Harry. You got these guys, right? Cause me and Fred are going to go up to the dorms to shower before dinner." George said, the twins already walking halfway down the hall.  
  
"Yeah, no problem..." Harry replied, although a bit hesistantly. Great, now he was alone with strangers with weapons from who knows where?? Well.. they didn't seem too hostile, right? One guy only just held at sword at Malfoy's throat.. but who could blame him? It WAS Malfoy.  
  
"Why does it seem like they're running away from us?" Mia asked, while casting a glance at Isaac who returned with an innocent look. "I know it wasn't Felix, cause he was with us the whole time." she said, almost accusingly.  
  
"HARRY!" With relief of not being alone, Harry turned around to see Ron and Hermione standing just behind him.  
  
"We were passing Fred and George in the hallway just 2 seconds ago, and they said that you were around here." Hermione explained, while Ron just looked very confused and pointed to the group of newcomers.  
  
"Who are they?"   
  
"... long story, just help me find Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Why don't we just ask him?" All three students turned around quickly to Felix, who had gruffly asked, crossing his arms. They then turned to the direction he was looking, and all gasped, Ron recoiling in shock.  
  
"P-p-professor Snape!" Ron stammered.  
  
"Weasly.. Potter.. Miss Granger.. would you care to explain why there are people that are NOT students standing in our school?" The menacing teacher inquired, almost growling.  
  
"They were lost and didn't know where they were... I thought that I should take them to see Professor Dumbledore." Harry tried to explain.  
  
"You what?! You mean that you brought in persons with no magical ability into the school? All three of you should be expelled for that!" Snape hissed, enraged. Muggles?! In the school? Muggle-borns were bad enough! Now there were actual muggles, in the school..  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!! Just because we have no idea what you're talking about doesn't mean I can't tell when you're insulting us!" Three shocked students and a professor turned to the shrill voice that had spoken. Felix sighed, he had known this was coming. Not that he enjoyed having people talking about them with a superior attitude, but Jenna really needed a bit more self control.  
  
"Uhh.. Jenna?" Mia asked, trying to calm the now raging girl.  
  
"Who do you think you are?! All we want is a little help, not to be treated like scum just because we don't know where we are and don't use jibberish words! I think it's about time you apologized to us!"   
  
"If you think that yelling to your superiors will heighten my impression with you, you are gravely mistaken." Snape said lowly, raising his head and trying to recompose himself. No one talked to him like that! Esspecially not some.. child. "And if you think that yelling like the foolish incompetent girl you are will get you what you want, you are wrong." He said coldly, and began to walk away much to Harry, Ron and Hermione's relief.  
  
"Excuse me." They turned to Felix who had spoken, not noticing the deadly red face of Jenna who was about to smoke the entire castle. Ron looked at Felix like he was crazy, and tried to communicate to him via eye contact to tell him to keep quiet so they could get away without being severely punished or expelled. Snape himself looked like was ready to cast the most complicated spell in existance to either teleport away or kill them all in a single blast. "You said something about us having no magical ability. Is that why you are so biased against us?" Felix asked almost innocently, if it weren't for the gleam in his eye.  
  
"What if it was?"  
  
"If you take us to this Professor Dumbledore, we will show you real magic." Isaac finished for Felix, earning a nod from the other Venus adept.  
  
"Hahaha!! YEAH! THEN we'll see who's better!" Jenna yelled triumphantly, her face returning to a slightly normal colour.  
  
"You muggles? Show me magic?" Snape scoffed, but those who knew him well enough could see him considering.  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged looks -- this could not be good.  
  
-----  
  
"We have been walking FOREVER! Can't we take a break?" Garet complained, trying to rub his feet while keeping up with Sheba and Picard.  
  
"Come on, it's not even sundown yet! We still have a few hours to go, unless you want to walk during the night." Picard informed him, almost a bit too cheerfully.  
  
"... I ... hate ... you guys..."  
  
"Hate is a strong word." Sheba said softly, as normal, almost so that Garet couldn't hear.   
  
"Well, I supposed we could set up camp here.." Picard said uncertainly after a long silence.  
  
"FINALLY!! THANK YOU!" Garet almost hugged the Mercury adept, as he collapsed on the ground.  
  
"How could you ever keep up with Isaac and the others?" Picard snickered.  
  
"Hey! They needed me! I was the all-powerful, all essential Mars adept. A happy Garet is a useful Garet." Picard bit his tongue to stop himself from giving a comeback to that statement.  
  
"Shh.. guys, do you hear something?" Sheba said suddenly. Both of the other adepts suddenly grew dead silent, listening to the wind rustling the trees.  
  
"Are those footsteps??" Picard hissed, ready for an attack.  
  
"I think so.." Sheba replied just as quietly.  
  
".. GA.. GA... GARET!!" All three adepts jumped a few feet in the air as suddenly an old man with glasses came charging through the bushes, panting for breath.  
  
"Hey! It's Kraden!" Garet exclaimed, a hand over his chest, trying to calm his pounding heart.  
  
"Sheba! Picard! Thank goodness I've finally found you!"  
  
"Are you alright sir?" Picard asked, moving to Kraden's side incase he should collapse.  
  
"Fine.. just fine.. it's taken me forever to find and catch up with you three."   
  
"Do you know what happened at Jupiter Lighthouse?" Sheba asked, hoping they could find some sort of answer for the others' disappearance.  
  
"No, I saw the others disappear, from the opposite side of some room... but I got lost and couldn't find you afterwards." Kraden said, cursing the confusing, maze-like lighthouses under his breath.  
  
"We have to find the others! And we have no clue where they are!" Garet yelled, suddenly frustrated.  
  
"Well, now we have 4 instead of 3." Picard said, smiling slightly.  
  
"And we can't do anything more today anyway, it's dark already." Sheba stated.  
  
"... say, how about before we get some rest Picard tells us a few stories about Lemuria!" Kraden exclaimed, excited, causing Garet to choke on the water he was drinking.  
  
"I bet the only reason Kraden came looking for us was because of Picard." Sheba sighed, slightly exasperated, as she patted the choking Garet on the back. Picard just sat down by the newly made fire, cross legged, and grinned.  
  
-----  
  
"Professor Dumbledore? There are some..." Professor Snape looked down at the party in disgust. "... strangers, here to see you."  
  
"Oh? Well we shant keep them waiting. Send them in, Severus." Mia and Ivan thought the voice to be that of a dignified gentlemen, although his voice had a tinge of humor to it. They had both been observing every detail of their surroundings, and Ivan was amazed at the number of books and passsageways there were.  
  
Harry and the others stood nervously in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk, with Snape standing to the left. Harry had found it strange how these newcomers didn't seem overly surprised at the amount of magic they had witnessed.. I mean, doors that opened by themselves with passwords? When he had first seen those, he swore that his eyes were bulging out of his head. They didn't seem shocked at all at this. He was pretty sure that Isaac had raised his eyebrows, but that was about it. Right now however, all three Gryffindors were shifting in their places, worried about what Professor Dumbledore may say to them. Surely he couldn't expell them for this like Snape claimed, right?  
  
"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Mia exclaimed, her eyes focused on a beautiful red phoenix.   
  
"Magnificient, isn't it?" Professor Dumbledore asked, eyes bright.  
  
"Sir, we didn't mean to interrupt or bother you, but we just came to ask for some help." Isaac said diplomatically after a short silence.   
  
Snape snorted at that, almost causing Jenna to jump up and explode if it wasn't for Felix who put a hand on her arm, stopping her.  
  
"Well, I'd love to help if I can. What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Honestly, sir, we don't know where we are." Ivan said, a bit sheepishless. Professor Dumbledore shot them all a curious look.  
  
"You mean to say that you just stumbled onto our school?"  
  
"That's impossible! Hogwarts is shielded from muggles by complex spells. You couldn't have found it even if you tried. Besides, why would you be wandering in England's empty countrysides? And how did you get across the lake?"  
  
"Maybe if you LISTENED for a moment and let us talk, you'd find out -- "  
  
"Jenna!" Felix interrupted his sister, and Mia shot her an alarmed look. "I'm sorry, and we apologize for our rashness -- "  
  
"DON'T APOLOGIZE FOR ME! I can talk for myself, and I'm NOT sorry!" Mia looked worriedly at Professor Dumbledore, who seemed to be the man who was in charge and whose help they needed. She was surprised when she saw that although his form didn't show it, his eyes were twinkling with laughter.  
  
"Fine then, I'M sorry. I'm also afraid that we can't answer your first question, mainly because we do not know what a muggle is." Felix said, looking towards Professor Snape, who was sneering at them. "Secondly, we do not know where we are. Our location remains hidden to us, as we have all been told that we are in England, Europe.. a destination that was unknown to us previously. How we got here remains a mystery to everyone, unless you are able to enlighten us." Felix explained indifferently and somwhat coldly.  
  
"You.. don't know where England is? Or even Europe?" Hermione asked, shocked.  
  
Mia shook her head, "First we were in a battle on top of Jupiter Lighthouse, and then there was a flash of green light and we were here." She earned a sharp look from Felix, and looks of shock from the other adepts. "What?"  
  
/Isaac and Felix are going to kill you!/ The hair on the back of Mia's neck bristled as she suddenly heard Ivan's voice in her mind.  
  
/I'd like to see them try!/ Mia replied defiantly.  
  
Needless to say, by now all those who attended Hogwarts had their curiosities peaked as the tension suddenly rose in the room, and all except the adepts turned their attention towards Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"What is this Lighthouse? And what do you mean you were 'in a battle'?" Dumbledore asked, extremely curious.  
  
"Uhh ..."  
  
"Mia!! Since when do we talk openly to others about the Lighthouses?!" Isaac demanded, after getting over his temporary shock.  
  
"They don't even know what they are, and if you expect them to help us don't you think they deserve to know all the information?"  
  
"All we wanted were directions!!"  
  
"Look, they obvious don't know where the Jupiter Lighthouse is, let alone Mars. Besides, I don't think they'll attack us now that we told them something they had no idea about."  
  
"People don't attack you for something they know nothing about, they attack you after you give them something worth fighting against you for." Felix said calmly, but it was obvious he was angry too.  
  
"Whoa! Guys! We're not going to attack you!" Ron exclaimed, slightly wide eyed at the verbal argument that was occuring.  
  
"Mr. Weasly is right, we have no reason to be your enemy. I think you will realize that all we want to do is help." Professor Dumbledore said, trying to settle everyone in the room. "I also think that until you get your bearings and decide what to do, you should stay here at Hogwarts."  
  
"What?!" Snape, the three Gryffindors, and five adepts exclaimed simultaneously, all suddenly focused on the headmaster who was currently smiling.  
  
"It seems that you have a few things to work out, and there is no place else for you to go. I also sense that you have some very strong magic, and yet you have not been to a school like Hogwarts before. It may be dangerous for you if you continued on your journey and encountered some... bad company, and display your magical abilities.. there are those who will do anything for power. They will come after you indefinitely. This way, we'll try and figure out a solution together."  
  
"Dangerous? We can take care of ourselves." Felix said, with a finality in his voice that meant the conversation was over.  
  
"... In our world, there is one wizard known as the Dark Lord. If he realizes that you five are here and have unique magical abilities, he will come to recruit you and won't take no for an answer. Trust me, he will find out about your presence sooner or later, his followers are everywhere. We can help each other. Besides, you may learn something new." Professor Dumbledore explained to the gaping crowd.  
  
"I don't sense anything special about them, headmaster." Snape said, slightly glaring.  
  
"Come now, Severus. You can sense it, you just don't want to admit it. I'm sure that they'd make fine students, and it is the best solution for the time being. Speaking of students, I would like to know why you three are here." Professor Dumbledore said, turning his attention to Harry, Ron and Hermione.   
  
"Uhh..." Ron said, suddenly shifting in his position now that the spotlight had been shone on them.  
  
"I was outside, and I found them and they seemed lost.. I thought it'd be best if I brought them to you." Harry explained, praying not to get expelled.  
  
"I see.." Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully, but his smile was still present. "Could you please wait outside? If these newcomers so desire to do us the pleasure of joining Hogwarts, if not only for a short time, I would like you to show them around." Harry, Ron and Hermione took this as a great sign, and that they wouldn't get in trouble. Hey, bringing strangers into Hogwarts?? That could've been muggles? Who knows what could have happened to them! Lucky they had magic, Harry thought, otherwise who knows how things could have turned out.  
  
"I'm still awaiting your decision. You know how I feel, but I am not willing to force you to join us. However, I truly feel it will be beneficial to you to learn more about the powers of magic, perhaps different from yours, and that you would be much better off here than wandering England." Dumbledore said, still smiling.  
  
"... we accept your kind offer, sir." Isaac replied, getting looks of approval from the others except for Felix who just looked back at Isaac.  
  
"Wonderful. I'm sure you'll adapt quickly here, and you'll be sorted tomorrow. You'll be joining the fifth years, but I'm sure you'll be able to catch up with them with a little hard work. It's the same year as Mr. Potter and Weasley, as well as Miss Granger. However, I must insist on one thing." This made Felix raise his eyebrow.  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"There is a strict rule that no students may have weapons in posession." Isaac, Jenna and even Felix's mouths dropped open.  
  
"No weapons!" Jenna exclaimed, taken aback.  
  
"It is for the safety of your fellow students as well as staff."  
  
"What! How can it be safe it you're --"  
  
"We'll agree..." Ivan quickly interrupted comprimisingly, "If we are allowed to keep our weapons hidden in our sleeping quarters or dorms."  
  
All adepts stared at the Professor expectantly.  
  
"I suppose, as long as they are never taken out on school grounds."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Excuse me, Albus, but I for one would like to see proof of their unique magical abilities." Snape said suddenly for the sidelines.  
  
"Severus.. always so skeptical -- "  
  
"Ohhh, I don't think we'd mind showing off a few of our skills, now would we?" Jenna said, grinning evilly.  
  
"Ivan will go." Mia said firmly.  
  
"But Mia!"   
  
"Listen, Ivan can show them as well as any of us can, and he's.. how do I say this.." Mia looked at the fuming Jenna, "... more reasonable."  
  
"What!"  
  
"We're waiting!!" Snape snapped impatiently, breaking up the argument and in the process being glared at by the two girls involved.  
  
Ivan looked uncertainly to Isaac, then Mia, then Jenna, whom all nodded.. even if Jenna's nod was a bit hesistant and sulky. Ivan walked up to Professor Snape, more confident than before. He put his arms straight out in front of him, open palms faced towards Snape. Closing his eyes, he began Mind Read. No one caught Dumbledore and Snape's shocked looks except Felix, before Ivan opened his eyes and backed away.  
  
"Professor Snape was just thinking that we 'are a waste of time' and that even if we have magic, we'd be just as useful as muggles." Ivan said, causing all other adepts to glare at the Potions Professor.  
  
"Reading minds is a very complicated concept to master." Snape said, slightly shocked. "It is also one that is very strictly regulated by the Ministry of Magic, and can lead to severe punishment if used against another wizard."  
  
"It's alright Severus, he didn't know before, but knows now. Anyhow, you asked for proof and they gave you proof." Dumbledore said, although in a more serious tone than the adepts had witnessed before. "Harry and the other should still be outside, tell them to show you to the Gryffindor dorms for the timebeing, and that you'll have to wear the spare robes before we can get you your own." They nodded and started towards the door.  
  
"And one more thing.. welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
------  
  
"They've been in there for a long time.. what do you think they're talking about?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry.  
  
"Who knows.. they're so weird." Ron stated.  
  
"Yeah.. but they aren't that bad. It's just Isaac and Felix seem so.."  
  
"Serious? In a freaky way? I know what you mean Harry." Ron reassured his best friend. "Thankfully all muggles aren't like that.. at least I hope not."  
  
"No, Ron.. besides, I don't think they're muggles." Hermione answered him.  
  
"I don't either..." Harry commented, hesitatingly. He had a strange feeling when around any of them, but he didn't know what it was or what it meant. And what was that they were saying? About lighthouses and battles? They couldn't have been normal people, dressed like that. So, who were they? Harry was startled out of his thoughts when the door opened, revealing a very sour looking Snape.  
  
"Show them to the Gryffindor dorms. Since you found them, you can keep them, at least until the sorting tomorrow. However, for your benefit, I suggest you don't let them hear the password." Snape said, glaring at them before going back into Dumbledore's office. A moment later, five bodies emerged from the room, and looked towards the three Gryffindors.   
  
"... I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT GUY!!" Jenna fumed. "AND HE'S A TEACHER?! IF I'M STUCK WITH HIM, I SWEAR..."   
  
"Talking about Snape eh? Yeah, he's a real pain.." Ron agreed, as they began walking down the twisting hallways and steps. "I'm Ron, it's nice to meet you guys, even though it's been kind of a shock and really confusing. This is Hermione, and you've already met Harry."   
  
"It's sure strange how you guys showed up. I don't think anyone has just appeared at Hogwarts, not knowing where they were." Hermione commented thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, well, strange arrivals for strange people." Jenna responded dryly. "I'm Jenna, and this is my brother Felix." She introduced.  
  
"And I'm Mia, and this is Isaac and Ivan." Mia said, gesturing to the two other male adepts, Ivan smiling.  
  
"Did Dumbledore tell you what year you're in?" Ron asked.  
  
"Uhh.. fifth I think?" Jenna replied with a rather blank look.  
  
"Really?? You must be very powerful if you're starting out as a fifth year." Hermione exclaimed, surprised. "It'd be really hard, I think."  
  
"And if Hermione says it's hard, then it's impossible for us average folk." Ron said, winking, leaving Hermione to glare at him.  
  
"Maybe if you would work a little harder..."  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't like to spend my holidays reading thousands of pages of text books."  
  
"What's the sorting?" Ivan suddenly inquired, interrupting Ron and Hermione.  
  
"That's when they place the sorting hat on your head, and it tells you what house you're in." Harry explained.  
  
"What house you're in??"  
  
"Yeah, there are four different houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor. As you've probably already heard, we're in Gryffindor. Each person is separated into the houses according to their personalities and traits."  
  
"Yeah, it's obvious which house is the best."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"What, you don't agree? Come on. The Hufflepuffs are too meek and shy to do anything, Ravenclaws are too quiet, and Slytherins are arrogant, selfish, greedy, annoying jerks that are often mistaken as scum."  
  
"Come on, that's not true. Hufflepuffs work really hard, and Ravenclaws have really sharp minds and are very smart." Hermione countered.  
  
"Smarter than you, Hermione? I don't think so. And what about Slytherin?"  
  
"They're.. er... manipulative. Strategists."   
  
"That's one way to put it." Ron muttered under his breath, and Harry couldn't help but agree. All the trouble always came from the Slytherins, and they cared nothing but for themselves.  
  
"So, what about Gryffindor?" Mia asked, interested.  
  
"What??"  
  
"You know, the houses. What's Gryffindor like?"  
  
"Ah.. right.. Well, Gryffindors are mostly renown for their courage."  
  
Sure, they would say that, wouldn't they? Felix thought to himself. .. What if we get separated? Then what? What if I'm separated from Jenna?  
  
"What are the houses for?" Felix asked slowly.   
  
"Oh.. you do everything with your house. You play Quidditch, go to your lessons, sleep and eat with your house." Harry explained. "Here we are." He said, stopping at the statue that lead into their dorms before looking at them expectantly.  
  
"What?" Jenna asked, perplexed.  
  
"Er.. could you cover your ears? You might not be in Gryffindor, and we wouldn't want other houses to know our password." Ron said sheepishly.   
  
"So you're saying we're one of the bad things you listed with the other houses?" Jenna accused, knowing that they were somehow being insulted.  
  
"No! No! It's not like that at all!"  
  
"Jenna..." Grudgingly, she looked away and covered her ears like the others had done, after Isaac spoke her name.  
  
"Dragle's Fire."(1) With those words, the statue moved and they signaled to the five that they could go in now.  
  
Looking around, the adepts examined their dorms and new lodgings.  
  
"So, this is where we're staying huh?"  
  
----------------------  
  
(1) I'm not sure what their password is, so I'm just going to make it up. And doesn't the pass always change?   
  
Weird ending, eh? I couldn't figure out how to end it without going on and on some more. I looked back at my first chapter, and whoa it's short!! They're getting longer. Anyway, this one was kinda boring, but I hope you stay with me.  
  
Again, sorry for how long it took to update. I'll probably be updating faster for the next chapters.   
  
Also, any ideas you guys have are welcome. I'm not sure if I'm doing any pairings yet, and if so it'll probably be Mia/Alex. I don't like fics that are just filled with pairings. If there're any mistakes I made (*cough* Harry Potter *cough*) please tell me, because I haven't read the books since forever.  
  
Cya! ^_^ 


	5. Robes

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or HP.  
  
----------------------  
  
Alex looked out from the rock he was sitting on. He could see fairly far from his slab of stone on the mountainside, but the dense forest below made hardly anything visible except trees. He sighed, a slight smile on his lips as he looked out at the Jupiter Lighthouse, now lit and casting a purple glow over the land. Shaking his head, he absentmindedly looked down at his gloved hands, knowing that Agatio and Karst would have a fit when he met them next. He had gone up his current mountain for no real reason.. he just felt more at home in the cold. He did grow up in the mountains and the ice afterall. Looking to his right, the opposite direction of the sunset, he saw a village far in the distance, just bordering the horizon. Standing up, he began jumping down rocks and set off to replenish his supplies.  
  
------  
  
"Since you just got here, you're going to have to do with what spare supplies we have."   
  
Jenna and Mia exchanged looks. "What kind of things do we need to go to school?"  
  
"Oh, lots of things. You need text books--" Hermione began.  
  
"Too many of them." Ron added.  
  
"A wand--"  
  
"Does more harm than good." Ron stated, casting a dark look towards his old wand while remembering the.. accident .. which ended up with him spitting up slugs.  
  
"Robes. You can't say anything bad about robes." Hermione finally declared.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Ron asked incredulously, staring down at his own tattered set. "Anyway, you get all that stuff from Diagon Alley which is a train ride away. It's too late to travel there now, classes start the day after tomorrow, so you'll just have to do with extras for now."  
  
"How are they going to get wands?" Harry wondered aloud.  
  
"I have no clue Harry... here!" After disappearing for a moment, Hermione reappeared carrying a big bundle of dusty cloth.  
  
"... What's that?" Jenna asked suspiciously.  
  
"Robes!"  
  
"There were robes in there? And I never knew?"   
  
"You don't know a lot of things Ron. Harry, you can show Isaac, Ivan and Felix to the boys' rooms. I'll stay here with Jenna and Mia."  
  
"There is no way I'm wearing that." Jenna stated, eyeing the old robes.  
  
"I'm sure it can't be that bad." Mia said, holding each one up to her body to see if it would be the proper size.  
  
"I know they aren't the best.. usually one gets new robes fitted for you at Diagon Alley, but as you know we don't have time to go there. And you definitely can't wear the clothes you're wearing now." Hermione added as an afterthought.  
  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?!" Jenna huffed indignantly. Hermione, for once in her life, was lacking for words. Either that, or she had so many different responses that she couldn't pick which one to say.  
  
"Nothing. How about we come out when we're done, ok?" Mia asked, looking at Hermione.  
  
"Sure." Hermione replied, somewhat relieved to have been rid of that awkward situation.  
  
"... This sucks." Jenna stated after the female Gryffindor had left, while Mia just smiled.  
  
------  
  
"... Malfoy played a dirty trick on me, and I fell off my broom but he crashed right into Ivan." Ron made a sympathetic click of his tongue as he listened to Harry retell the previous occurences of the day.  
  
Isaac was half listening, while fiddling with his.. 'robes'. He fidgeted miserably in the long cloaks of cloth muttering something.  
  
"What was that?" Ivan asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh nothing.. I just feel so defenseless in these. What if we're attacked? I can't fight in this!"   
  
"I fight in tunics and clothes like these all the time."   
  
"..." Isaac stayed silent, and Felix couldn't help but agree with him. Ivan was a Jupiter adept, it was different. Personally, he felt very unsafe nothing nothing to protect him. First the weapons, now the armor. Of course, they still had their psyenery which was the most important, but presently Felix was beginning to doubt their decision of showing and informing these people of their powers.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Harry and Ron looked up at what seemed to be a frowning Isaac, although his face hardly showed it.  
  
"Uhh.. I don't know, let's find Hermione. She always knows everything." Ron said, standing up. Harry followed Ron's lead, disappointed that even without the armor and swords Isaac and Felix still looked dead serious and slightly intimidating. Walking through the doorframe, Ron looked around the Gryffindor common room and found the bushy haired brunett he was looking for.  
  
"Oi! Hermione!"  
  
"Ron! Harry!" She turned around, greeting them. "Oh, I'm glad the robes fit you," she began to Isaac and Felix, "but your robes are a bit too big.."   
  
"Don't worry, I'm used to it." Ivan replied, smiling.  
  
"Where's Jenna?" Felix asked, with an impatient edge to his tone.  
  
"... and Mia?" Isaac shot an annoyed glance at Felix for forgetting about the Mercury adept.  
  
"We're right here!" The two said adepts appeared behind Hermione wearing their own sets of rented robes. "How do I look?"  
  
Isaac smiled a bit at Mia, "Fine."  
  
"So what are we going to do until classes start?" Ivan asked the two wizards and witch softspokenly.  
  
"Oh.. I don't know, there's a small regular dinner tonight at the Great Hall, and tomorrow night is when most people arrive. That's when they do the sorting and feast." Hermione answered.   
  
'Right.. the sorting..' Felix echoed inside his mind. 'They better not think of separating us, because it won't work.' He told himself firmly.  
  
"Until then you could just wander around, I suppose... just don't miss dinner. You'll recognize the Great Hall when you see it."  
  
"And try to stay away from Slytherins. They'll only bring trouble."  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"What? They will! When has a Slytherin ever helped you?"  
  
"We'll be in the library if you need anything." Hermione said, smiling at the new students.  
  
"The library?! School hasn't even started!!" The five adepts watched wordlessly as the three Gryffindors left the commonroom, Hermione clearly ignoring Ron and his complaints on the way out.  
  
"... so what are we doing now?" Jenna asked somewhat excitedly to the group, temporarily forgetting about her new wardrobe. The other adepts looked at each other questioningly.  
  
"How about we just look around?" Ivan suggested. The rest agreed, Felix shrugging his shoulders. He really could have cared less what they did, but perhaps this way they could get a bearing of their surroundings.  
  
After passing the portrait (and Mia getting a slight jump), they wandered down the hallways in wordless awe. It was huge! 'How can such a building, which rivals many palaces, be a school?' Ivan wondered. Sure, they had no idea where they were going, but it didn't matter much to the adepts. Catching sight of the library, Ivan made a turn.  
  
"Where are you going?" Mia asked him, making the rest of the group turn.  
  
"I want to see the books, you don't get much time to see many when we travel. Besides, this is where Harry and the others are, maybe I can find out more about this place."   
  
"If you need anything, just contact us." Isaac said, with nothing but seriousness in his voice, portraying none of the concern that could be seen in his eyes.   
  
"Don't worry, Isaac. I'll meet you in the Great Hall at dinner, I can just ask someone where it is." The adepts watched Ivan disappear into the library and continued walking on.   
  
"This place is so huge.." Jenna said to the group, still in awe. "How are we going to find our way around?"  
  
"We found our way around foreign continents, I think we can find our way around a school." Felix answered, albeit a bit unemotionally.  
  
"Just don't come to me when you get lost!" Jenna replied, winking. The comment made Isaac snort, which ensued another staring contest between the two venus adepts.   
  
"Come on, don't start fighting you two. Let's find the Great Hall, maybe we can talk and get to know some people here." Mia said.  
  
"I hope by that you don't mean spilling our all secrets and goals." Isaac said sternly, remembering the incident in Dumbledore's office.   
  
"Isaac, don't tell me you are still upset about that." Mia stopped, turned to face Isaac, and grasped his gloved hands (he had refused to his gloves off along with the rest of his armor), "I'm sorry. Don't worry, I solemnly swear not to tell another anything about alchemy or the lighthouses. Forgive me?" She pleaded with big eyes and a trace of a smile.  
  
Isaac could not help but feel a twinge of a smile appear on his face. "Yes, of course. How could I not?"   
  
Felix resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and continued walking on, motioning for Jenna to do the same. At least now he knew that no one would say anything more than they needed to say to these strangers. Jenna was full-fledged smiling chirping something about Isaac and Mia being a cute couple, causing a streak of red to appear across Isaac's face, before skipping up to join her brother. Mia smiled at Isaac, and letting go of his hand, told him that they had better hurry up before Felix lost them.  
  
Isaac shook his head at her, "I think I'm going to go back and check up on Ivan. We'll meet you at the Great Hall." Mia nodded, waved goodbye at Isaac's turning back, and jogged to catch up with Felix and Jenna.  
  
-----  
  
"So what do you think about them?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Think about who?"  
  
"The new students! Who else?"  
  
"They seem nice enough, well, half of them anyway. There's just something strange about them.." Harry answered.  
  
"Yeah, wearing armor and carrying swords around. I would say that is strange, but then again so is the whole muggle world." Ron replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Ron! Muggles do NOT dress like they do. I agree with you Harry, there's something strange going on here."  
  
"... Did you feel anything ... unusual in Dumbledore's office?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What, now?" Ron asked, paying full attention to his best friend.  
  
"No, when we were waiting outside for the new students."  
  
"No.. why?" Herimone asked, sensing a mystery to be solved.  
  
"It's probably nothing, I just swear I felt something weird coming from in there for a moment.. then it was gone." Harry said, leaning back in his chair while Hermione looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
"You probably did feel something we didn't.. either way, there's definitely something going on here, and we should find out just what it is."   
  
"HEY IVAN!!" Ron suddenly said very loudly, alerting the other two Gryffindors.   
  
Ivan, after splitting up with the others, had wandered the aisles just looking at the sheer volume of the number of books. He had spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting at a table, and had went over to join them.   
  
"Ivan! What are you doing here?" Harry asked, shooting Ron and Hermione warning looks.  
  
"I just wanted to see the library, it sounds like you spend a lot of time in here." He told them.  
  
"Sadly, that's true, because ONE of us can't get enough of it." Ron said, nodding his head conspicuously at Hermione.  
  
"And it's thanks to that ONE of us that you're getting the marks you are!" She replied indignantly.  
  
"Where are the others?" Harry asked the Jupiter adept.  
  
"Oh, they're looking around the school probably." There was an uncomfortable silence in which the three Gryffindors fidgetted and looked at each other. Ivan grew confused as suddenly Harry and Ron's faces held strong features of contempt.   
  
"Malfoy." Ron spat out, glaring at a figure behind Ivan.   
  
When Ivan turned around however, he was faced with in fact three figures. Two lumbering goons stood on either side of Malfoy, whom was that blonde haired boy from earlier, who was currently sending a smirk in Ivan's direction.  
  
"Well Potter, still hanging out with every circus freak that comes around I see. It would make sense I suppose, to mingle with your own kind." Hurt flashed over Ivan's face, and Malfoy seeing it, extended his grin.  
  
"Malfoy! You don't talk about Harry and Ivan that way!" Hermione said, standing up with Harry and Ron following her lead.  
  
"Three losers and a mudblood. How can you stop me?"  
  
"Oh, I'll show you how I can stop you!" Ron lunged for Malfoy, but was caught by Harry.   
  
"Don't do it Ron, it's not worth it." Harry said, grabbing hold of his best friend's arms.  
  
"It will be! Just to see him with a black eye!"  
  
"Ron! Stop!" Hermione said, watching them struggle.  
  
"What's going on?" The three Slytherins and Gryffindors looked to the new arrival whom Ivan had seen a moment before. Malfoy's eyes widened a fraction for a second when his smirk reappeared and had a look of disbelief.  
  
"So the moron population of this school IS being added to.." Malfoy commented while eyeing a robed Isaac.  
  
It's nothing, he just showed up and said some things. It's nothing to worry about. Ivan told the other adept.  
  
You were always too nice, Ivan. Even I can clearly see that he forgets his place.  
  
Isaac looked Malfoy levelling in the eyes, aware of Crabbe and Goyle on the sidelines though he didn't know their names. He sighed, he couldn't fight them... besides, he did not esspecially like fighting.   
  
"Listen, and listen well Malfoy," Isaac started, taking a step towards the forementioned blonde, "we will be attending this school, so I suggest you get used to it." Isaac pondered saying more, be settled for continuing to stare at him.  
  
"Not so big without your halloween costume, are you? Pathetic." With that being said, Malfoy brushed roughly past Isaac and called for Crabbe and Goyle to follow.  
  
"He seemed to leave in a hurry." Hermione said, thoughtfully looking at Isaac.  
  
Why did you come here anyway, Isaac? Ivan asked the Venus adept.  
  
... to tell you that we should probably go find the Great Hall now.  
  
"Is it time for dinner yet?" Ivan asked aloud.  
  
"Actually it is! We should get going!" Ron said happily, past incident forgotten, at the thought of a meal and started leading the way to the Great Hall.  
  
-----  
  
"Wow, this place is empty." Jenna said, tapping her fingers on one of the many tables in the Great Hall. The group of adepts were sitting at the Gryffindor table, for lack of a better choice. There were a few students mulling around, but hardly anyone gave them a second glance assuming they were just new students. Which they were.  
  
"That's because most people are arriving tomorrow." Hermione said, appearing alongside Harry, Ron, Isaac and Ivan.   
  
"Hey, what took you guys?" Jenna asked, sitting up straight.  
  
"Malfoy." Harry replied with a slightly disgusted tone.  
  
"Who?" Mia asked confused, and looked towards Isaac raising and eyebrow.  
  
"That kid." Ron said, jabbing his finger rudely towards the blonde who had just entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Really? What --" Jenna was interrupted and her eyes widened considerably as food suddenly appeared on the tables. Even Felix seemed surprised.  
  
"Dinner time!"  
  
--------------------  
  
DONE. I've been working on this chapter for a LONG time, even though it shouldn't have taken that long. I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT!! I hope there're still readers.  
  
I changed Ivan's thought-communication thing from "/________/" to "_________" and I also made a pretty major change in chapter 3 although it was only a few words. I thought that Sirius being the new DADA teacher was too much like White Angel's fic, and this makes the plot a lot better for me. More to come! Hopefully sooner than the last update! It's because of all the support and i'm getting the ideas back in my head.  
  
Cya! 


	6. Fight in the Woods

Ooook, I don't know how many people read my last chapter, but that's ok! I replaced the A/N with that, and I don't think it showed up as an update. Thaaaat's ok. At least I'm finally updating! Right? I hope i didn't lose too many ppl here.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own GS or HP  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"This all tastes so good!! I haven't had a meal like this in.." Jenna stopped, trying to count off the days in her head. Isaac was listening, while staring at a thick, orange substance that he noted all the other ... wizards ... were drinking. "... but this looks kinda weird. What is it?" Isaac quickly looked up to see that Jenna had posed the question that had been sitting in his mind for a while now.   
  
"It's pumpking juice." Ron replied, taking a large gulp.  
  
"... Pumpkin juice..?" Jenna repeated hesistantly.   
  
Mia then threw both Jenna and Isaac a look that seemed to say, 'You better be polite and drink that before I make you!', all while smiling. Isaac marvelled at how she knew what he was thinking when he hadn't even said anything. He threw her a nervous smile back, and took a tentative sip, after seeing Ivan do the same. Jenna looked to him increduously. Probably seeing if I'll die anytime soon. Isaac thought. It wasn't that bad. He looked around the Great Hall trying to survey everything as Jenna began sniffing her drink. There were a lot of tables and numerous exits. It was spacious, and the long tables seemed grouped somehow. Brilliant chandeliers hung from the decorated roof top, and at the end of the hall, slightly suspended on what seemed to be a stage, was a lengthy table facing the rest of the room. He supposed it was for the teachers, but he couldn't be positive. His attention kept getting drawn to the constantly reappearing plates of food, causing Isaac to sigh. Garet would have loved it here...  
  
"It's getting sort of late, we're going to go upstairs. You should all get some rest, tomorrow's the Feast and the Sorting." Isaac looked up to see Hermione speaking, and standing along with Harry and Ron.   
  
"By getting rest, she means staying all night in the library... and school hasn't even started yet!" Ron said, whining slightly and earning a glare from Hermione. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  
  
"If you need any help in getting up to the rooms..." he offered.  
  
"I think we'll be fine, thank you." Mia answered, smiling at the trio as they left.  
  
Isaac sighed, and tried not to bury his face in his hands. It had been a long day... and he couldn't help but feel that by going to this school they were wasting a lot of valuable time which could be spent looking for and protecting the last lighthouse from being lit. Not to mention looking for Garet.  
  
"Isaac." The Venus adept looked up, slightly startled, to see Felix. "The others are leaving." He stated, detached as always.  
  
"Well then, we'd better follow them, shan't we?" Isaac said emotionlessly, looking away from the other adept's face. Like Hermione said, tomorrow was going to be a busy day.  
  
----------------  
  
Alex looked down at his two newly repaired swords with satisfaction. He gave them an experimental twirl and smiled to himself, before his face became that of total concentration. He could have sworn he had felt something from the woods that he had left. He sighed to himself. It was probably Agatio and Karst.. who knew what they were doing now. Alex hoped they weren't looking for him, he did not have to explain himself to them for his actions at Jupiter Lighthouse. And, despite their power, they couldn't force him. Deciding that he had better go back and see what they wanted, if it was indeed the pair of Mars adepts, he turned back to the forest that was darkening slowly with the gradually setting sun.  
  
----------------  
  
"Does anyone else get the feeling that we're lost and that we'll never find the others?" Garet asked, squinting in the sunset's light. ".. Guys?"  
  
"It does seem somewhat futile that we should be walking pointlessly.. perhaps we should sit down and plan out where we're going?" Kraden suggested, feeling somewhat exhausted.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd think that you two are just tired and looking for an excuse to stop and rest." Picard looked at them knowingly.  
  
".. Noo, we wouldn't ever do that, would we Kraden?"  
  
"Certainly not.." There was a long pause in which Picard and Sheba regarded the Mars adept and scholar from Vale.  
  
"Ok! Well, you're a Lemurian, that has to count for something!" Garet defended, hands in the air.  
  
"Sheba seems to be doing just fine."  
  
"I think you're being racist against Mars adepts somehow, by forcing me to walk." Picard stared at Garet somewhat wide-eyed.  
  
"How am I being racist towards Mars adepts?!" Picard asked increduously.  
  
"Stop it, all of you. We'll stop when it gets dark." Sheba said, breaking up the argument.  
  
"Aww man.. we're going to die out here." Garet whined, earning a glare from Sheba.   
  
"Anyway, I think Kraden had a point in that we should figure out where we're going." Picard said, glancing at Sheba, who blinked in response.  
  
"What? We already know where we're going."  
  
"WHAT?!" The other three exclaimed. "And why weren't we informed of this?" Picard asked, gaping.  
  
"Well, I thought it was obvious."  
  
"So where is this obvious place we are going all-wise Jupiter adept?" Garet inquired, eyebrows raised while the others waited expectantly.  
  
"Mars Lighthouse, of course."  
  
"....." They stopped in silence, and Garet could swear he heard crickets chirping somewhere in the distance.  
  
"It does seem reasonable.." Kraden ventured.  
  
"What about Isaac and the others?!" Garet exclaimed, looking forlorn.  
  
"We couldn't find them in Jupiter Lighthouse, and we have no leads onto where they might be. We can only assume that they would think we would keep going to the Mars Lighthouse, and hope they do the same." Sheba said.  
  
"It makes sense..." Picard said hesistantly, looking towards the reluctant Mars adept.  
  
"Fine..." Garet replied, sulking, and proceeded to trudge along. Sheba and Picard gave each other a knowing look, and started to follow Garet.  
  
"... Hey, wait a minute! Weren't we going to stop and rest?!" Came Kraden's yell from behind.  
  
"Kraden, we have to --"  
  
"Well, well, well... look what we have here." The group suddenly stopped when a coarse voice broke through the peaceful silence of the forest.  
  
"Looks like a few weak adepts who thought they could get away with messing with us." a second voice snorted.  
  
Garet whipped out his axe, and held it out in front of him looking around for the source of the disturbance. Picard had also moved up, and Kraden had shuffled behind the three adepts.  
  
"It's Karst and Agatio." Sheba said softly to the others, earning a subtle nod from Picard. Garet tensed.  
  
"Come out and show yourself, you cowards!" he yelled to the wilderness, causing Sheba and Picard to flinch. Two sets of heavy feet landed on the soft earthy floor behind them, causing the group to spin around. Picard moved in front of Kraden.   
  
"Agatio! Karst! What do you want?"   
  
"Fool Lemurian, is the answer not obvious?" Karst answered, while Agatio smirked at them. "Where is the rest of your pathetic group?" She asked, cold eyes scanning the group, looking for Isaac's face.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Garet quipped, repeating Karst's earlier remark with a smug smirk of his own. Karst's eyes flashed, and Agatio took a step towards them, growling. Garet braced the hilt of his axe with both hands.  
  
"Oh dear.." Picard heard Kraden remark from behind him, before Garet charged for Karst. The female Mars adept jumped up over the offending weapon, and lashed out at Garet in an all out melee attack. As he barely blocked each hit, he found that he was slowly being pushed back.   
  
Picard blinked out of his stupor as he saw an angry Agatio descending upon him. Picard nimbly jumped away from the attack. "Sheba! Protect Kraden!"  
  
The Jupiter adept nodded, and backed away from the battle, watching anxiously.  
  
Garet gasped for breath as he found himself knocked down onto the moist ground. Karst raised a dagger out of a sheath, thinking it more efficient than using fire on another Mars adept. Sheba was shouting warnings, and making her way over to their felled comrade as fast as she could while Picard found himself unable to get away from Agatio. Garet closed his eyes as Karst raised the glinting metal over her head, but quickly snapped them open as he heard a hiss of pure rage and didn't feel the blade descending into him. Sheba stopped dead in her tracks and Garet looked in shock as a brown gloved hand held a scaled wrist, belonging to a furious Karst, in place.  
  
----------------------  
  
Alex had been running through the hastening darkened forest when he had heard a shout. Slowing down, he stilled his breathing and listened for more sounds. There was silence, but a few moments later he heard yells and sounds of what could be a battle. He continued running, but with caution as to not alert the participants of his presence. Alex, finding the disturbance, stopped and jumped into a tree to survey the situation before him.   
  
Agatio and Karst. It figured. But they were fighting against.. Garet, Sheba and the Lemurian, Picard. That Alex had not forseen, although he supposed that he should have guessed. He sighed from the branch, wondering what would be the best course of action.  
  
"Sheba! Protect Kraden!"  
  
"... Picard, to your left!"  
  
"I can't use psyenergy, they're too close!"  
  
"Above you!"  
  
"GARET!"   
  
Alex watched, alarmed, as forementioned adept fell on his back and Karst raised a blade, prepared to plunge it into him. He looked around, hoping someone could get to Garet in time. Sheba was trying to, but she was too far away.. the Lemurian was preoccupied. Alex closed his eyes for a moment, preparing himself. He then jumped out of his branch on which he has been observing them, and dashed out to grip Karst's wrist before she plummeted the dagger into the adept below her.  
  
He felt Karst bristle and direct an enraged hiss at him.  
  
"Hello Karst."   
  
"You!!" She threw her dagger to her free hand, and swiped at the offending adept, furious. Alex dodged and let go of his grip on Karst. She lunged at him, in a rage, while the adept in front of her continued dodging her assaults. "You think you can play members of the Prox tribe for fools?!"   
  
"I never said anything close to that."  
  
"No, you never say anything that's on your mind!" She held out her hand and produced a fireball, shooting it at Alex while she spun around and threw the dagger towards a recovering Garet, who rolled out of the way just in time. Alex's eyes widened and he ducked the ball of fire, resulting in a tree behind him to be turned into ash.  
  
"I thought we had a deal -- "  
  
"A deal?! You forfeited our deal as soon as you helped THEM!" She spat, indicating to the rest of the adepts.  
  
"It wasn't a part of our deal that I couldn't --"  
  
"Listen! You will do as Agatio and I tell you to do!" Sheba and Garet watched as indignation and defiance flashed across Alex's face before it was replaced with his usual expressionless mask.  
  
"It was in the best interest of our goal. You know I wouldn't help them otherwise." Alex's statement reached the ears of all those present, including a fighting Picard and Agatio, who had presently stopped and moved back to their respective sides.  
  
"Oh? And how was going against us in the best interest of our goal?!" Karst demanded.  
  
"Would you really want me to tell you in the presence of our enemies?" Was the cool reply.  
  
"Karst, we'll deal with this scum later. After we take care of our current.. problem." He said, staring coldly at the adepts in front of them, namely Picard who had managed to give him a small, superficial cut with his blade.  
  
Karst glared hard one more time at Alex before nodding towards her partner. The two gave each other a look, before Karst suddenly turned around and pushed Alex hard so he fell to the ground. She then spun around and charged at Sheba, who brought her staff out. Garet went to Sheba's aid, momentarily forgetting about their second enemy. Suddenly, Karst pulled away and wrapped her arms around Picard, holding him in place. Agatio then summoned a lethal fire attack, pointed at a distracted Picard. An attack possibly lethal to a Mercury adept anyway, Alex noted with wide eyes.  
  
'So, Karst thought she could stop me by simply pushing me down. They are mistaken.. yet again.'  
  
--------------------------  
  
Picard didn't know what had happened. First he and Agatio were fighting.. then there was an argument between that Mercury adept -- Alex -- and Karst. Agatio had backed off to stand beside the two forementioned adepts, so he in turn had moved back towards Garet and Sheba.   
  
That's when things got confusing.. Karst had pushed what had seemed to be her comrade, then charged at Sheba. Lucky she's quick with her staff, Picard thought, and was even more relieved when Garet went to help her. Picard turned his eyes back to the second opponent, surprised when he saw Agatio summoning what looked to be some sort of fire attack, which lit up the now darkened woods. As he was preparing to jump to the side and dodge the attack, he felt strong scaled arms wrap around him and hold him in place. Karst! He thought in panic, and looked back to Agatio in time to see him releasing the psyenergy, which was heading straight for him. To his surprise and great confusion, the fire was blocked out of his vision for a moment by a blue glow. He was even more surprised when this glow took the shape of a person.. It was the Mercury adept from earlier! But.. why..?   
  
Picard didn't have much time to ponder this turn in events, for not even a second later he was released from Karst's strong grip and suddenly felt an intense heat. He found himself propelled backwards along with the other adept in front of him. Picard landed sprawled over the ground, while was thrown backwards into a tree, stopping him. It was so hot.. Picard sat up, holding his head with one hand and coughing. What had just happened?   
  
"I will KILL him! I will strangle him with my own hands! I'll give him a slow and tortuous death!! I swear it on my sister's grave!" A loud, absolutely enraged voice carried through Picard's ears and past the ringing sound that had made itself present.  
  
"Karst, we will deal with this later. Look at him, whatever you do now he probably won't even feel after that attack. Now's our chance to gain some headway to the Lighthouse.. and back home. They'll spend enough time recovering, and we'll get them later when they least suspect it."   
  
Karst glared at her partner, and then if possible, shot an even deadlier glare at the Mercury adept covered in ash a few feet away.  
  
"... Remember, it's Isaac who killed Menardi. Not the pathetic Mercury adept. Besides, he might still prove useful." Agatio said, trying vainly to quell Karst's anger.  
  
"Picard!!" The dazed Lemurian heard Sheba's voice, followed closely by Kraden and Garet's.   
  
"Are you alright?" Kraden asked, and Picard looked up to three concerned faces. A sudden look of panic crossed his face.   
  
"The Mercury adept! Is he alright?!" Picard sat up, a bit too abruptly for he felt a twinge of dizziness, and quickly scrambled towards the form lying still by a scorched tree.  
  
"I hate to say it, but maybe it was for the best that Alex showed up when he did." Garet grumbled to Sheba.  
  
"Maybe?" She asked him increduously.  
  
Picard breathed a sigh of relief, seeing the adept's chest fall and rise. Why would an adept he barely knew, one whom the others all distrusted and Garet seemed to hate, one who appeared to be on their enemy's side.. why would he step in front of an attack meant for him? It made no sense..   
  
Picard moved the unconcious adept's hair away from his ashened face, darkened with soot. He was aware of the others talking behind him, but he had the strangest feeling that he was sinking into the ground. Picard closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them he could swear he saw green light surrounding both him and the Mercury adept. That wasn't a good thing, was it? Maybe that blow had hit him harder than he originally thought...  
  
"Picard! Get out of there!" He turned his head at hearing Garet's panicked voice and face. Uh oh.. did that mean they could see it too? Before Picard could get to his feet or think up a reasonable explanation, he found himself drift into unconciousness and fade away from the panicking voices around him.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Ok, I was going to make this chapter even longer, but I think it would do better split up. I think i've JUST made this story a loooot more complicated for me. Anyway, I hope there's ppl still out there reading this! I finally got back to Garet's group. I know the fighting scene was kinda dull, and i'm sorry!  
  
Cya guys! R+R (as always) 


End file.
